Come back, we need you
by Alice-Valentina-Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are married, but what happens when edward has to go to Iraq to fight for his country? how is bella dealing with it?  how will it turn out when she founds out that she is pregnant?  and there is a chance that edward will never come home..


**Umm.. hi, so this is my first fanfiction. i hope you will like it. please read, and if you want reviwe :)**

**summary: edward had to leave bella, so he can go and fight in iraq. how is bella dealing with it? **

**how will it turn out when she founds out that she is pregnant? **

**and there is a chance that edward will never come home...**

**Come back to me**

I hated this. I absolutely hated this. Here, I was crying, on my doorstep, hugging my husband like I might never see him again. And that was what I was so afraid of, the chance of never seeing him again. And to be honest, the chance was not small.

A week ago he got a letter saying that he must go in Iraq to fight for our country. I didn't want him to go. Of course I didn't. But he, being a solder, had to go. And that was the reason why I was being ripped apart inside of me.

"Please, don't go." I repeated the sentence that I said a hundred times by now.

"Bella, I have to go. You are all I have now. I want you to live in a place that is safe, that our children, our grandchildren can grow up in a world that is free." He said in a low whisper.

"How did I end up with the most selfless man on the planet?" I asked as my tears soaked the army green uniform. He let out a small laugh.

"Oh, believe me, I'm all but selfless. I'm enough selfish to go on the other end of the world, for God knows how long, and still believe that you will be here waiting for me."

"I will always be waiting for you." I said with a firm voice.

"I hope so." I could hear that he was trying to keep all the emotions that he was feeling out of his voice, so I wouldn't feel more miserable.

"I love you." I said to him, the tears blinding my vision.

"I love you, too. With all my heart. " His green orbs staring right into mine with so much emotions in them.

The moment would be perfect if it weren't for him going in the army and me being home alone, for God knows how long.

There was a horn heard a few meters behind us.

"I have to go." My tears were now coming faster and faster.

"I love you." I manage to say between my sobs.

"I love you, too. Please don't cry. I'll write you as soon as possible. I promise." He said and than kissed me passionately on the lips.

And then he was gone.

I watched the truck go away, until it became no more visible.

Slowly I turned around and closed the door. I looked around the house. It felt so empty and lonely. Just like me.

I went up the stairs and in our bedroom. I lay down on his side of bed, and put my face on his pillow and took in his scent that still remained there. I cried all night long, desperate to feel two strong arms around me and hearing his voice soothing me.

Time seemed to take it very slowly with me. It seemed like the time stood still without him around. But the days went on, somehow.

But soon, the days become weeks, and weeks become months.

He kept his promise, and sent me a letter every one or two weeks. But still, everything seemed empty without him.

After two months I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know if I should be happy or upset.

I mean, of course I was happy to have a baby. But I also was upset, what if Edward, my husband, doesn't come home? What if I can't take care of the baby on my own?

I know that our family will help me and the baby, but it won't be the same.

I told Edward in my letters that I was three months pregnant. But that I'm also scared.

When I got his letter, I read it more than twice, just like I do with each letter that he sends me. He was thrilled that we are getting a daughter. Yes, a daughter. He was sure that it was a girl, but I wasn't that sure. I thought it was a little boy.

He also said that I shouldn't be scared, that he will come back to me, to his daughter. To his family.

Again, the time passed by in a blur. But this time, much faster.

I didn't see Edward for over a year and half. Yeah, that means I gave birth to a wonderful daughter. He was right, like always, it is a girl.

We still wrote each other letters, but much less than before, because he had more work to do.

In special opportunities he would call, it was so nice to hear his voice again. But unfortunately, the conversation couldn't last more than five minutes, and it was very difficult to get to the phone there.

I would send him many pictures from our daughter, Vanessa Melody, and me.

Vanessa has his bronze hair, and my chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful. She will be a heartbreaker, like her dad, when she grows up.

We both decided on her name, I always loved the name Melody, and Edward wanted to name her Vanessa, so her full name is Vanessa Melody Cullen.

She was now six and half months old.

Tomorrow was my birthday. One more birthday without Edward. But at least I have Vanessa with me this year.

I put Vanessa in her crib after singing to her. We did it each night. I would sing to her while she felt asleep in my arms. Than I would go and clean the house, take a hot shower and lay down alone in my cold bed.

This night wasn't any different than any other. I put the toys back where they belong and washed the dished. Than I took a shower and laid down in my bed, thinking how I didn't get any latter in the past three weeks from Edward. And that worried me. A lot.

Eventually, I feel asleep.

I woke up early, and went to take a cold shower. After that I put some make up and curliered my hair. And put on a dark blue dress that went to my knees. After all, today is my twenty-fifth birthday and I will have many guests around my house.

After I was done, I went to check on Vanessa.

There she was, laying in her crib and playing with her hands. It was so cute. I quickly run back to my room to get the camera. When I came back she was still playing with her fingers. I quickly took a picture. I will send this picture to Edward as well.

The flash got her attention and she looked at me and smiled with her hands outstretched to me, so I could take her. I took one more photo, and than put the camera down and took her.

"Well, good morning, my sunshine." I smiled to her.

"Are you ready for a little party?" I asked her. She let out a little laugh when I lifted her in the air.

"I thought so." I put her down so I can change her dippers and put on some clothes on her. I decided on a white and pink dress. When I was finished with her she looked so cute.

With her in my arms I went downstairs in the living room. I put her down in the playard, and gave her some toys to play with.

After that I went to the kitchen and started to prepare everything for the party.

Around four o'clock everyone was there. Edward's sister, and my best friend, Alice with her husband Jasper and their three years old son Andrew, Edward's brother Emmett and his wife Rosaile and their two daughters Rebecca and Mia, Edward's parents Carlise and Esme, and of course my parents Charlie and Renne. It was a full house. Thank God Esme brought a big cake, because I don't think the one I made would be enough. It was really fun; everyone laughed and talked about everything and nothing. But it felt incomplete. Something was missing. Or should I say someone.

Around ten pm everyone left, except for Esme and Carlise. Esme helped me a little to clean up, but there was still a lot of dishes that should be washed. It seems that I have a long night ahead of me.

When Esme and Carlise were leaving, Esme turned to me and hugged me.

"One more time, happy birthday, honey."

"Thank you."

"Don't be sad, he will come home. I promise you."

"I hope, Esme. It's been to long."

"I know, honey, I know." She said with a soothing voice.

I looked in her mothering eyes and the tears that I have been trying to hold back the whole day, spill down my cheeks.

"Oh, don't cry, Bella. No one should cry on their birthdays. Everything will be just fine." She said while hugging me again.

"Thank you." I tried to smiley despite my tears.

"I have to go. Carlise is waiting in the car."

"Ok, bye Esme."

After I closed the doors, more tears came. After a while I wiped the away.

"No more tears tonight." I said to myself.

Before I began to clean the house, I went upstairs to check on Vanessa. She was peacefully sleeping in her crib. I kissed her on the forehead and left her room.

While I was cleaning, I found a little girl's jacked. It was probably from Rebecca or Mia, they forget it here. I wonder how Rosaile didn't notice that one of the girls didn't have a jacked, or why didn't she came back for the jacked? I mean we live close enough. But maybe she will come tomorrow by and pick it up.

As I was cleaning the dishes, I heard the bell ring. I looked on my watch and saw it was half past eleven. Hmm… maybe Rosaile decided that she doesn't want to wait until tomorrow to pick up the jacked.

I dried my hands and went to the door.

As I opened the door I gasped.

There was someone holding a bouquet of white and red roses. It was so big that I didn't see the persons face.

"I hope I am not late for your birthday." Said the person. Once again I gasped.

I would recognize the voice everywhere.

"Edward?" I barley managed to say.

He lowered the bouquet so I could see his face. His green orbs shone with excitement, love, happiness and… doubt?

His face was the same as I remembered, but a little more tired and seriouser. His bronze hair was shorter and his body was more muscular.

"Happy birthday, Bella." He said.

"Oh my God! You're alive! You're ok! You're here! You're here!" I shouted as I threw myself at him. I probably woke up Vanessa, but at that moment I didn't care.

I hugged him so strong I though I would choke him. He hugged me too, as he was spinning me in the air. I was repeating the same thing over and over, as tears once again found the way to my cheeks.

"You're home! "

"I'm home, my love." He whispered in my ear.

He put me down and looked in my eyes.

"I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you more."

"I doubt that." I smiled as he said that.

He took the bouquet that fell on the floor and gave it to me.

"Happy birthday, my love." He said.

I took them from him and kissed him passionately for the first time in over a year.

God, how missed him!

After we broke apart I looked in his eyes.

"Thank you." And kissed him once more.

"Come inside."

He took the bag that I didn't even notice standing there, and went inside.

He looked around the house and then turned to me.

"Everything is the same." Then he looked at the living room and saw the playard and all the toys. "Well, almost."

Than he looked at me with his eyes, they showed nothing more than love and excitement.

"Where is she? Where is our daughter?"

"She is upstairs sleeping. I think." I said. He gave me a confused look.

"You think?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I shouted, remember? Maybe I woke her up."

"Wouldn't she cry than?" he looked more confused than he already was.

"No, not her. She's a very quiet baby. But a light sleeper." I explained.

"Oh."

"There is a lot that you have to learn about her." I said to him.

"Of course."

"Let's go. Let's go check on our daughter." I took his hand and lead him to Vanessa's bedroom. But we didn't go in there.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I can be."

"Close your eyes." I said.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Please? For me." he sighed and then closed his eyes.

"Don't open them until I say so."

"Ok."

I took his hand again and lead him in her bedroom. There she was, looking a little confused.

"Hey, sunshine." I let go of Edward's hand and went to her. When she heard my voice, she immediately stretched her hands towards me and made a cute babbling sound.

I looked at Edward and he was smiling. I turned back to Vanessa.

"I knew you will be awake. I'm sorry to wake up. Come here." I said to her as I picked her up.

I walked back to Edward.

"Well, honey, this here is your daddy" as I said that the smile on Edward's face became even bigger. "And daddy, this here is our daughter Vanessa Melody. You can open your eyes now." I said to him. As he opened his eyes he immediately looked at Vanessa.

"Can I hold her?" he asked me, eyes still on Vanessa.

"Of course you can." I carefully placed Vanessa in his arms.

"She's beautiful."

"I know." Than an idea came to me.

"Wait, here and don't move." He looked confused to me, but before he could say anything I was out of the room. I went down in the living room where I left the camera. When I came back, Vanessa was asleep in her father's arms, and Edward was looking at her like he was looking at an angel. They looked so cute together. I took a picture of them two.

"Your back. I wondered where you went." He said.

"I had to take a picture of you two."

He just smiled at me and then kissed me soft at the lips.

When he pulled away he looked at me seriously.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok, love. I understand."

"No, you don't. I-" I cut him of at the beginning.

"I do. I really do." He looked at me. I could see he was debating about something. Then he let out a loud sigh and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I promise I will be here from now on. I'm not going back. I find a job here and I will be here with my family."

"You're really going to do that? Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can. They don't need me anymore there."

I knew my cheeks are going to hurt if I keep smiling like this, but I couldn't help myself.

Once again, I kissed him with so much love and passion, that I almost forgot that he was holding Vanessa in his arms.

When we pulled apart I knew that everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be more than fine, because I have the two most important people in my life by my side, and I know that whatever life has to offer us we can handle it. Because we are a family. And family's stick together, right?


End file.
